Violeta y Encino
by LunFlo
Summary: Todo era culpa de la directora. Aunque era más fácil echarle la culpa a cualquiera que admitir que había extrañado volver con casi desespero. No debía admitirlo de cualquier forma, no debía decirles que les había extrañado tanto. Sin embargo, al mirar sus profundos ojos gris-violáceo, su determinación flaqueaba terriblemente... Una vez él la miró, supo que todo estaba perdido.
1. Llegada

_**Disclaimer:**_ Por mucho que me gustaría ser aliada de ChiNoMiko, no lo soy, por lo tanto Corazón de Melón y Eldarya son sólo prestados, para que me desvarié por allí y saque mis ideas raras. Mi vida es tan común que me canso de ser lógica ;)

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Lemon (Sexo Gráfico, en el futuro), lenguaje vulgar. AU- Si eres sensible a estos temas abstente de leerlo.

 ** _Summary_** **:**. Todo era culpa de la directora, por obligarles a una tonta e inecesaria excursión por el bosque. Era más fácil echarle la culpa a todos los demás que admitir que había extrañado volver con casi desespero. No debía admitirlo de cualquier forma, no debía decirles que les había extrañado tanto.

Sin embargo, al mirar sus profundos ojos gris-violáceo, su determinación flaqueaba terriblemente. Cuando él la llamó, supo que todo estaba perdido.

«... _Habla_ /Habla...» —pensamientos/recuerdos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Y ahí íbamos de nuevo.

.

 _Un mundo de ensueño._

 _El Gran Cristal..._

 _Tres adolescentes alrededor suyo, alegres. El más alto sosteniéndola por lo aires. Todo era tan irreal desde su altura, podía ver a cientos de_ _animalitos_ _extraños revolotear cerca del bosque. De todas las formas y colores, cada uno era único en su esencia. Y ella supo que no quería irse nunca._

 _Estaba rodeada de seres fantásticos, y tres muchachos le cuidaban como si fuera una de esas muñecas que sus padres le compraban a cada rato a su hermana menor,_ _Svetlana_ _._

 _En ese lugar se sentía especial, algo diferente por los extraños e inusitados rasgos que presentaban los seres del lugar, pero jamás había tenido el_ _sentimiento_ _de pertenencia tan_ _arraigado_ _como en ese_ _preciso_ _instante_ _._

 _Siguió riendo durante el resto de la tarde,_ _consciente de las miradas atónitas que le lanzaban cada cierto tiempo. No le importó que la estuvieran jalando de un lugar a otro, se hallaba demasiado contenta para pensar en los posibles_ _circulitos_ _violetas que adornarían su pálida piel una vez libre del mortífero agarre_ _que_ _ejercía_ _el muchacho de cabellos blancos sobre_ _su_ _escuálido_ _brazo_ _._

 _Llegaron a una cascada enorme, notando entre sus pestañas; grandes muros de piedra azulina, plantas preciosas y el ruido del agua al caer le persuadió al sonreír aún más si era posible. La paz que gobernaba al mágico lugar se vio interrumpida por las risas de una pequeña niña humana._

 _—_ _Ojos_ _bonitos, deja de reír. Pueden descubrirnos. —pidió el adolescente de melena azul. Llevó su dedo índice hasta sus labios, profiriendo un "_ _ssh_ _" tiempo después._

 _— Deja reír todo lo que quiera a Ojos bonitos, ¿verdad, nena? —el muchacho de acostumbrados ropajes negros acarició una de sus coloridas mejillas, ella rió encantada_ _de_ _la caricia suave— Ríe realmente bonito._

 _El elfo rodó los ojos._

 _— No te_ _aproveches_ _de su inocencia._

 _El chico ni le hizo caso prefiriendo perseguir a la niña por todo el amplio jardín. Las risas de la infante se escondían entre el natural sonido de la cascada. Ambos chicos, el de cabello azul y blanco observaron en silencio como el moreno se dedicaba a jugar con la niña._ _Entreteniéndola_ _lo suficiente para que en cualquier momento cayera al suelo rendida_ _por_ _el_ _excesivo_ _agotamiento._

 _Así pues, vino una larga tarde entre murmullos y secretos inocentes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El tiempo pasó, hasta ese inolvidable día._

 _Viéndose sumamente aburrida en los jardines del Cuartel, la joven humana no pudo evitar sentir pena por sí misma._

 _Todo era culpa de las constantes burlas de las niñas del lugar. Se reían de su escasa estatura, de su simple cabello ónice o, en su mayoría, de la pequeñez que detonaba su rostro._

 _¡No era justo!_

 _Bajó la mirada a su dibujo,_ _perdiéndose_ _en_ _las_ _formas_ _irreconocibles_ _que_ _había_ _plasmado_ _._

 _Arrugó_ _las_ _cejas_ _,_ _pensativa_ _._

 _Desde el primer día, mucho después del tremendo escándalo que se manifestó luego de su repentina llegada, se esforzó en_ _agradarle_ _a la gente del pueblo. Su madre siempre le decía lo que tenía que hacer una niña de su clase. Fina. Educada ante todo. Y la pequeña no encontró mejor forma de seguir las indicaciones de su madre más que sonriendo con tranquilidad a todo aquel que le mirase. En un principio el resultado fue favorable, nadie se le acercaba más allá de lo_ _correctamente_ _impuesto, haciéndola sentirse victoriosa en su misión. Sin embargo, luego de conocer al trío que residía en la inmensa casa de muros extensos, las niñas que antes ni le prestaban un poco de su atención; ahora no podían dejar de verla y murmurar a sus espaldas._

 _Ella sabía que era inteligente, contando con cinco años era todo un logro que pudiera reparar en tales muestras de desconfianza._

 _Chilló_ _bajito_ _cuando un horrible peso cayó sobre su cabeza. Dirigiendo su mirada verdosa hasta por encima de su cabeza, encontró una grande mano sobre su melena_ _de largas ondas_ _brunas_ _._

 _El muchacho le sonrió desde su grande altura._

 _— ¿Y esa cara tan larga, ojos bonitos? —preguntó mientras pasaba con mimo la punta de su dedo sobre el contorno del_ _femenino_ _ojo izquierdo._

 _'Ojos bonitos', un mote que le habían dado nada más conocerla. No entendía porque hacían alusión a sus ojos, ella no encontraba nada extraordinario en ellos. Poseían un cristalino tono verdoso, aunque también tenían algo de azul. Los dos colores juntos, revolviéndose entre sí._

 _No_ _eran_ _algo_ _que_ _no_ _se_ _hubiera_ _visto_ _antes_ _._ _No_ _eran_ _especiales_ _._

 _— Estoy pensando._

 _Él_ _enarcó_ _una oscura ceja— ¿Pensando? ¿En que piensas, enana?_

 _Pese a verse interesado por su respuesta, la niña se contuvo de contestarle lo primero que vino a su mente. Suspirando con_ _exagerado_ _dramatismo, provocando una risa en el mayor, murmuró con angustia:_

 _— Extraño a mi familia._

 _El efecto fue inmediato. Todo vestigio de felicidad desapareció del rostro de su amigo como por arte de magia. De repente, una mueca indeformable adornaba su_ _s_ _atractivas_ _facciones_ _._

 _— Tú... ¿tú no eres feliz aquí? —su voz salió en tono bajo, algo contenida._

 _Se aclaró la garganta— Yo... lo soy. Soy muy feliz aquí pero...—volvió a suspirar mientras jugaba con sus manitas, sin atreverse a mirarlo—... pero extraño que mamá me cante por las noches, que papá sonría al verme e incluso extraño a mi hermana_ _siguiéndome_ _todo el tiempo, chillando y diciendo '_ _Ena_ _,_ _Ena_ _,_ _Ena_ _"._

 _El silencio se volvió tan pesado que la niña quería salir corriendo._

 _Entonces, él habló primero._

 _— Si te vas, ¿nos_ _recordarías_ _? —preguntó anclando sus ojos gris violeta a los suyos, parecía triste al pronunciar las palabras— ¿Te_ _olvidarías_ _de mí?_

 _Trago saliva sin dejar de mirarlo, despegó su_ _boquita_ _, lista para decirle..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No. Nunca te olvidaría._

Abrió lentamente sus ojos hasta dar con los profundos rosados de Alexy. Aturdida por la montaña de recuerdos acumulados en sus párpados, no descifró lo que el muchacho estaba diciéndole. Alexy le lanzó una mirada sospechosa, algo irritado por la falta de atención.

— ¿Disculpa? —inquirió de manera suave, parpadeando entre el sueño y la realidad.

 _Realidad. Estás en la realidad ahora. Deja de pensar en cosas absurdas._

El gemelo de Armin le sonrió un poco, algo enternecido por su persistente amabilidad pese a molestarla cuando se hallaba profundamente dormida.

— Descuida, —dijo ayudándola a ponerse en pie— Te decía que Kentinito encontró un camino. ¡Al fin podremos salir de este horripilante bosque!

Rió un poco por la exageración de su amigo.

— Oh, eso es bueno. —respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar con Alexy a su lado— ¿Svetlana se encuentra allá?

Alexy miró a su amiga, suspirando cuando ésta miró a la nada. Abrazándola suavemente por los hombros, lo justo para no invadir su preciado espacio personal, le sonrió radiante.

— Seh, está allá. Bastante débil por el rechazo de Castiel pero la tenemos viva, ¿verdad? No te preocupes por ello.

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un juguetón empujón, Yalena le regaló una cálida sonrisa, aun sin que ésta llegará del todo a sus orbes.

— Gracias, Alex.

— De nada, nena.

Reaccionó a la palabra, fue instantáneo y superficial, pero el rostro de un pícaro niño de rebeldes cabellos negros se coló en su mente, dejándola mareada por breves segundos.

Meneando con delicadeza su cabeza, siguió su camino. Mandando los recuerdos más dolorosos de su infancia hasta el rincón más olvidado de su mente.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Una vez la densa neblina se dispersó, Yalena distinguió enormes pilares, una iluminación que quemaba los ojos y extrañas voces que murmuraban.

Giró la cabeza hasta Ethan, moviéndole suavemente un hombro para que la viera.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —susurró a su compañero de excursión, frunció el cejo cuando Ethan no se molesto en volverse a verla y le señaló con el dedo hacia el frente.

La muchacha siguió el recorrido marcado por Ethan hasta que sus ojos se centraron en un llamativo grupo de... ni siquiera tenía una palabra para describirles. Todos parecían humanos, tan humanos como ella, pero tenían ciertos rasgos que gritaban claramente su _no_ pertenencia a la raza humana.

— ¿Pero qué...?

No acabó la frase antes de verse rodeada por dichos seres. Su corazón se paró un segundo para emprender una furiosa carrera cuando su adormilada mente reconoció los rostros frente a ella. No le tomó real importancia al enigma resuelto de saber dónde estaba Sucrette, no le importaba lo que pasaba con la chica. Nunca le importó para ser honestos.

Empero, si sintió que su alma casi le dejaba al toparse con aquellos que le alegraron su niñez.

Con horror, escuchó:

— ¿Ojos bonitos?

Temblorosa, por no decir muerta del miedo, sus piedras verdosas alzaron en vuelo hasta encontrarse con unas gris violeta.

Dios Santísimo.

 _Él_ estaba _ahí_. _Mirándola_.

Oh, oh...

Nevra estaba frente a ella.

Y ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se tratará de un mal sueño.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Continuará?_

* * *

 **¡Buenas** **queridos lectores!**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, sé que aún no he actualizado la otra historia que tengo en este Fandom, pero mi vida diaria me consumen fuertemente. ¡Pero no se preocupen! que ya llevo una buena parte avanzada de "Relatos de Eldarya", están casi terminados. Unos cuantos ajustes, detallitos por pulir y espero que en un par de días estén listos para que disfruten leerlos.**

 **Espero disfruten mucho de esta historia, la he hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***Principalmente la historia se centrará en NevraxOc, pero habrá otras parejas. Para dar diversidad a la historia.**

 ***Pese a ser mención de los personajes de CDM, será la única vez que se van a mencionar o a salir. Pueden tomar la primera escena como un pequeño Crossover pero no pasa de este capítulo. Los personajes de CDM, no aparecerán oficialmente en la historia, tal vez sólo unas cuantas menciones para seguir el rumbo que tengo planeado para la trama.**

 **¡Excelente mitad de semana!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchado "_ _Lost_ _Stars_ _" -_ _Adam_ _Levine_**

 ** _16/08/17._**


	2. Reencuentros

_**Disclaimer:**_ Por mucho que me gustaría ser aliada de ChiNoMiko, no lo soy, por lo tanto Corazón de Melón y Eldarya son sólo prestados, para que me desvarié por allí y saque mis ideas raras. Mi vida es tan común que me canso de ser lógica ;)

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Lemon (Sexo Gráfico, en el futuro), lenguaje vulgar. AU- Si eres sensible a estos temas abstente de leerlo.

 ** _Summary_** **:**. Todo era culpa de la directora, por obligarles a una tonta e inecesaria excursión por el bosque. Era más fácil echarle la culpa a todos los demás que admitir que había extrañado volver con casi desespero. No debía admitirlo de cualquier forma, no debía decirles que les había extrañado tanto.

Sin embargo, al mirar sus profundos ojos gris-violáceo, su determinación flaqueaba terriblemente. Cuando él la llamó, supo que todo estaba perdido.

«... _Habla_ /Habla...» —pensamientos/recuerdos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos:**

 _Reencuentros_

* * *

 _Ris, ris, ris._

El sonido de la lluvia contra el cristal de una de las inmensas ventanas del Cuartel era lo único que rompía el silencio incómodo entre ella, Ethan y _Jamon_. Lanzando una mirada de soslayo al enorme ogro de pintoresco cabello rojo, recordó la razón y los motivos por los que tan "amablemente" les habían encerrado en ese cuarto con una criatura de aspecto intimidante como amenazaba por si se les ocurría intentar hacer algo sospechoso.

Sucrette o _Erika_ , por como la habían llamado los demás entes, había interferido en el grito estridente que Miiko soltó apenas la reconoció. La castaña habló sobre conocerlos antes de que cualquiera de los presentes tuviera la oportunidad de acercárseles. No lo iba a admitir abiertamente, pero por primera vez en todo lo que conocía a esa chica, había agradecido ese talento innato por hablar sin parar. Gracias a su verborrea no se encontraba arrinconada en algún oscuro lugar o siendo ejecutada por intrusión a un mundo místico y oculto de los humanos.

Yalena no era tonta, mucho menos ingenua, si bien la sorpresa fue lo primero que dominó en ella, poco a poco la razón y el entendimiento fueron llegando a ella conforme las horas ahí encerrada iban pasando. No es que se necesitara tener mucho cerebro para saber lo que pasaba.

Aunque…. No podía decir lo mismo de su compañero.

Ethan parecía estar a punto de un colapso nervioso. El pobre hombre no conseguía mantenerse quieto en su lugar por más de cinco segundos, provocando en el atento Jamon gruñidos de desaprobación. Lena suponía que no lo hacía con la intención de asustar aún más al joven, sino porque la actitud inquieta de Ethan resultaba de alguna forma igual de inquietante para el ogro que solo cumplía con su función de vigilarnos y que no cometieran alguna tontería.

Si no hubieran estado en semejante situación, Lena lo habría encontrado gracioso. Incluso se mostraría irónicamente divertida ante la surreal escena que formaban esos dos. Tal como perro guardián a punto de atacar como se veía Jamon, era algo digno de contemplar.

Por lo que podía recordar del escaso tiempo que paso en Eldarya siendo una niña, Jamon era todo menos alguien al que se le pudiera tener miedo. O al menos su yo de aquel entonces no lograba ver con otros ojos que no fueran de total agradecimiento al sujeto que le había dado interminables vueltas en el aire a petición suya; proporcionándole indudables risas genuinas, aunque esto fuera ir en contra de las órdenes que Ezarel, Valkyon y Nevra le habían dado al ogro.

Un suspiro nostálgico se escapó de sus labios, lo que se ganó la mirada inquisidora de Jamon.

El pensar en esos tres muchachos, niños en su infancia, siempre le provocaba suspiros tontos y recuerdos que a base de muchos esfuerzos intentaba empujar a lo más profundo de su mente.

Lena se mordió el interior de la mejilla izquierda mientras fruncía el ceño e intentando que su torpe corazón no se azotara contra su caja torácica cual pajarillo intentando escapar de su jaula. ¿Por qué todo su mundo se agitaba al recordar la mirada incrédula de Nevra sobre ella? Suspiró, sabiendo de antemano que si no pudo controlar el aleteo de su corazón las cinco veces anteriores, no debía de esperar que la sexta vez fuera la excepción.

La pelinegra contempló sin ver realmente las gotas de lluvia impactar suavemente sobre el cristal frente a ella. Una vez que los hubieran prácticamente arrojado al interior de ese saloncito, ella había tomado asiento en la silla que se encontraba justo en frente del ventanal que daba hacia unos impresionantes jardines colgantes, muy parecidos a los de Babilonia. Pero incluso Lena sabía que Babilonia hubiera deseado que sus jardines fueran tanto o más hermosos que los de Eldarya.

Y ahí se la había pasado durante cuatro silenciosas horas. Sentada, sin mover ni un ápice alguna de sus extremidades. Jamon tuvo que acercarse en determinadas ocasiones a ella para verificar que siguiera viva, porque la muchacha parecía una estatua ahí sentada, tal vez siendo el parpadeo lento de sus piedras verdosas lo único que confirmaba que ella respiraba. Claro, eso antes de que empezara a suspirar como puberta enamorada.

De repente, sin previo aviso, las puertas del saloncito fueron abiertas de par en par. Logrando así que Ethan respingara en su asiento, que Jamon mirara con anhelo hacia la entrada y que Lena saliera de su letargo, moviendo por primera vez en un determinado tiempo su cabeza.

Con una calma que parecía desesperar a sus tres ex compañeros de infancia, Yalena les regaló una templada mirada sobre su hombro, sin querer mover nada más allá que esa extremidad de su cuerpo.

Miiko, observando con cautela la tranquilidad de la chica, se armó de valor para afrontar la decisión que, sin duda alguna, cambiaria de nuevo su mundo.

— Viendo las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos todos —calló para inhalar hondamente bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes ahí, luego prosiguió— Se ha decidido que ustedes, humanos, permanecerán en el C.G ayudando en lo que se les requiera a cambio de alimento y refugio. Esto hasta que encontremos una manera de regresarlos a su mundo.

Erika, que de igual forma había llegado por medio de un extraño círculo de setas, no sabía si reírse por las palabras de Miiko o creer, albergar de nuevo la esperanza por volver a su mundo.

Viendo que ninguno de los dos humanos recién llegados había dicho o hecho algo, la kitsune le dio indicaciones a Jamon de prepararles una habitación que ambos compartirían. Ante la mención de esto ninguno de los dos puso objeción alguna, lo que causo que varias ideas equivocadas se generaran en las mentes de los observadores.

Todo parecía tan extraño e irreal que Miiko no fue tan cruel como con Erika y les dio por esa noche una habitación apta para descansar, aunque mañana sería una historia totalmente diferente…

Ni siquiera Nevra, siendo tan conocedor de sí mismo, logró explicarse por que deseaba que su antigua compañera de juegos inocentes se dignara a mirarlo, como si esta estuviera escondiéndose de él.

De hecho, para ser totalmente sinceros ni él, ni Ezarel ni Valkyon habían terminado de comprender la magnitud de lo que les estaba pasando. Anteriormente, junto a Miiko, Leifthan y Erika se discutió sobre lo que harían con los humanos recién llegados. Hecho que no terminaban de comprender, pero que en Erika hacía que guardará esperanzas de volver a su mundo a sabiendas de no ser recordada por sus seres queridos. Los demás, bueno… aún se hallaban lo suficientemente sorprendidos por la aparición de _ella_ de nuevo en el C.G.

— Andando.

La voz de la líder se escuchó clara y fuerte, sin lugar a que se le desobedeciera. Los Jefes de Guardia salieron uno a uno del saloncito. Dejando a Yalena y Ethan para el final, aprovechando que la joven morena estaba hasta el final, Miiko se permitió expresar lo que estaba pensando desde que la vio en la sala del Cristal.

— Lena espera, —la susodicha se giró lentamente hacia la kitsune, admirando la mueca indescifrable en sus labios rosados. Ciertamente, Miiko no tenía la más mínima disponibilidad en llamarla por el infantil y tonto sobrenombre que los Jefes de Guardia le habían dado cuando era niña, así que lo mejor era llamarla por su nombre real— No sé si realmente nos recuerdas pero…

La chica la interrumpió lo más educada que pudo ser:

— Lo hago, Miiko, los recuerdo a todos muy bien. —se detuvo observando la expresión sobrecogida de la líder, sus orbes rosados más grandes de lo normal— Puede que no tenga la más mínima idea de porque he regresado, ni siquiera de porque una vez vine, pero estoy aquí y no soy ninguna ilusa. Así como estoy segura de que son tan pocas las posibilidades de regresarme a mi mundo, como ha pasado con Erika.

Miiko aferró con fuerza su bastón dejando que las palabras de la chica se filtraran en su cabeza lentamente, su mueca habitual figurándose en sus labios. Yalena habría querido decirle a la mujer que eso podía crear arrugas, ero esta perspicacia en Miiko gritaba que lo que sea que estuviera pensando era lo bastante importante y no quería ser echada antes de haber tenido la total oportunidad de hablar en buenos términos con la líder del C.G.

— Has mencionado a Erika, lo que quiere decir que la conoces. —habló sin dejar de mirarla a las cuencas verdosas— La _recuerdas_.

Para Lena no pasó desapercibido el tono oscuro con el cual pronunció la última palabra.

La kitsune comenzó a parecer interesada. Esperando su respuesta.

La humana se encogió de hombros— Sí, fuimos compañeras en el instituto por un tiempo… hasta que ella desapareció de la noche a la mañana, sin dejar rastro alguno para encontrarla.

Asintió, sopesando lo que decía.

— Erika nunca te mencionó, de haber sido el caso nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos enigmas con respecto a ti. —dijo.

Miiko observó como una sutil sonrisa sarcástica salía de los bordes de la boca de Yalena.

— Digamos que su carácter entrometido nunca fue algo que me gustará de ella, así como mi personalidad no era la favorita de ella.

Contra todo pronóstico, la mujer zorro le devolvió el gesto delirante. —Te comprendo perfectamente.

Fue bajo este irreal intercambio de opiniones que Lena se dio el lujo que contemplar abiertamente el aspecto de su interlocutora. En sus recuerdos de niñez, Miiko tenía una participación constante, no siempre aparecía pero estaba ahí, lo cual significaba que para su yo de aquel entonces la chica de orejas peludas era alguien importante. Por lo cual su imagen se guardó en su memoria a buen detalle.

Ahora, comparando ambas imágenes, Lena notaba los cambios que el tiempo ejercía sobre las personas, aunque estas fueran espíritus o criaturas místicas. Siendo pequeña, poco o nada le tomaba importancia a la apariencia de los que la rodearan, cuando llego a Eldarya eso no cambio. Claro que la diferencia entre ella y los demás habitantes era más que evidente, pero no por eso se había sentido tan curiosa hasta el punto de obsesionarse porque los demás no encajaban con ella, o la que no encajaba fuese ella.

Viéndolo de la forma que fuese, Miiko era preciosa. No de la forma típica o tradicional, no. Eso sería incluso quitarle brillo a la kitsune. No poseía cabellos dorados o castaños, sedosos como tanto deseaban las féminas. Nada eso, mucho menos cuerpo voluptuoso; de curvas que quitan el aliento. No, Miiko era mucho mejor que eso. Un aura de sabiduría y poder se cernía sobre su cuerpo esbelto, que si bien sus ropajes ceñidos te daban a todas luces lo fuerte que parecía la piel de su dueña, el delicado brillo de su piel nívea se encargaba de decir que también era suave. Y ni hablar de los larguísimos mechones negros con destellos azulados que eran parte de su lisa cabellera.

— ¿Qué miras tanto? —ladró la mujer siendo bastante irritada por la curiosa mirada cristalina que no la dejaba de recorrer desde unos minutos atrás.

Era hermosa, sí. Pero su personalidad no dictaba lo mismo que su apariencia. Yalena sofoco una risita divertida, pensado que la poca paciencia de la otra mujer se quebraría si la dejaba salir.

— Nada especial, Miiko, sólo admito que eres preciosa. —de nuevo, se encogió de hombros con naturalidad, como si el hecho de soltar halagos de la nada fuera lo más normal. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la situación extravagante e irreal en la que estaba.

Pese a sus mejillas rosadas por la adulación, Miiko se permitió sonreír con cierta altanería.

— Oh vaya, gracias.

Inclinando con suavidad su cabeza a un lado, con ojos brillando en curiosidad y la sonrisa divertida siendo liberada, Lena río. Quizá porque ya estaba loca y no importaba molestar a la temible líder de ese mágico mundo, o quizá porque Miiko le seguía cayendo tan bien como cuando era una chiquilla.

— Que modesta.

— Cállate ya. —ordenó la mujer siendo obedecida por la otra, o bueno, aparentando obedecer porque la sonrisa no desaparecía de los labios rojos de Yalena. Era curioso cómo no se sentía realmente molesta o incomoda por esta humana. Con Erika todo desde el principio se había salido de control, Miiko podía admitirle a la castaña y a ella misma que se había sobrepasado en más de una ocasión con la humana, pero solo entre ellas. No lo iba hacer abiertamente. Pero con Lena pudo mantener la calma más de lo que con Erika, y no sabía si porque tenía ya un recuerdo de esa niña o porque Yalena parecía mucho más tranquila con la situación que lo que la Faelienne se mostró en un principio.

Fuese como fuese, Lena no le desagradaba del todo…

— ¿Me dejas ir ya? —preguntó la pelinegra observando con paciencia como Miiko se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

Asintió, lanzando una última mirada a su persona antes de que saliera por las puertas del saloncito.

Dejando que la pesadumbre cayera lentamente sobre ella, Miiko se giró ara observar como la lluvia parecía haber terminado por ese día.

— Esto será un largo camino que recorrer…

Se dijo a sí misma que podían resolverlo, que no tenía mucho por lo que preocuparse. Incluso que podían tener una ayuda extra con todo el asunto del enmascarado y la contaminación del Cristal.

No es que realmente ella tuviera mucha esperanza en eso. Pero nolo tenían todo perdido, y mientras ella se mantuviera firme y siguiera con el apoyo de todo el Cuartel como hasta ahora, lograrían salir adelante.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Cerró las enormes puertas tras de sí, alzando la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos preocupados de Ethan. Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

— Estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Jamon murmuró y empujó al chico antes de que pudiera decir algo, la morena reprimió una risita; bastante despreocupada por la actitud del ogro.

Los condujo por un extenso pasillo iluminado, en su trayecto ambos admiraron los diferentes e inusuales objetos que decoraban aquel lugar tan inmenso. Habían pasado desde un cuarto hecho a pura base de cristal, hasta el actual pasillo de interminables puertas de pareja pulida. Era bastante bonito, debían admitirlo.

Sin más detenimiento del necesario, Jamon se plantó sobre una puerta de madera pulida. Exactamente igual que las demás puertas.

— Esta ser su habitación. —dijo el ogro con esa potente y ruidosa voz que poseía.

— Gracias.

— Eh, si gracias, grandulón. —musitó el joven con simpleza, ganando por parte del ogro una gruñido que lo hizo encogerse en su lugar.

— Descansar, mañana ser un día duro para ambos.

Ellos quisieron decirle que así lo harían. Querían darle las gracias de nuevo. Ellos querían eso, sin embargo, Jamon se había alejado ya de ellos y pronto desapareció por el poco iluminado pasillo.

Una vez adentro, observaron con incredulidad la inmensa, y cómoda, cama que se ocupaba al centro de la alcoba, a su lado un sillón que dictaba ser lo bastante suave para no amanecer con un dolor de espalda. No es que fuera la cosa más lujosa del mundo, solo lo justa y necesaria para descansar sin queja alguna. Suficiente para ellos dos y su extraña estadía.

— No te preocupes, yo dormiré en el sofá.

Lena lo miró compasiva y él se encogió de hombros— No hay problema, suelo dormir más en mi propio sofá que en mi cama. —dijo, cuando la chica no despegó su mirada; él suspiró— En verdad, sé que es lo justamente grande para que los dos quepamos en ella, pero me sentiré más a gusto en el sofá.

Ella asintió una vez segura de que decía la verdad.

— Pero… —comenzó él con tono cauteloso— Esto me ha sobre pasado, y estaría muy, de verdad _muy_ , agradecido de que me contarás porque razón pareces tan jodidamente tranquila con esto cuando yo estuve tres veces a punto de hacerme en los pantalones tan solo por la mirada de ese grandulón.

Yalena enarcó una ceja totalmente divertida con la funesta forma calmada con que Ethan quería decir lo que le inquietaba.

— Lo haré, mañana. Por ahora solo hay que descansar. —con suavidad se quitó los zapatos llenos de lodo y pasto, dejándolos a un lado de la inmensa cama— Me encuentro muy cansada para hablar de ello, y creo que tú necesitas más que tu curiosidad para poder comprender lo que tenga que decir.

Ethan cruzó la habitación con más que un poco de agotamiento. Su compañera había logrado transmitir perfectamente la pesadez que la situación le generaba. Y él no tenía ánimos para contradecirla o ponerse como niño pequeño a patalear por explicaciones de un cuento que no terminaba de comprender del todo.

— Vale, no más presiones. —respondió a lo que ella le sonrió— No obstante, mañana no te libraras de explicarme todo lo que pasa aquí.

— Tranquilo, yo también deseo saber que es lo que pasa y como es que llegamos aquí.

Y sin decir nada más, ambos cayeron rendidos en sus respectivos lugares, demasiado aturdidos y agotados como para darse cuenta que una silenciosa figura los había observado y escuchado desde que entraron a la habitación. Y una vez ambos dormidos, el desconocido se retiró en completo silencio.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Nevra se sentía fatal cuando ingreso a su habitación esa noche.

Después de escuchar a Erika hablar sobre su relación con los humanos recién llegados, poco le falto para ir directamente al salón donde les habían encerrado y pedir explicaciones a la muchacha que parecía imperturbable ante ellos.

Una mirada seria de Ezarel le permitió entender que si hacia eso, más allá de parecer un completo incompetente, sería ser inmaduro. Estar por debajo de lo que su rango como Jefe de la Guardia Sombra significaba ser.

Una vez decidido entre todos que los nuevos humanos tendrían el mismo destino que tuvo Erika una vez al llegar a Eldarya, se movieron para preparar lo necesario para ellos. Los test, estudios y las misiones que Miiko ya estaba lista en asignarles una vez les explicaran cómo funcionaba y se regía Eldarya y el C.G.

Sintiéndose menos imbécil, una vez de vuelta en presencia de los recién llegados, se mantuvo ajeno a lo que decía Miiko y se dedicó a contemplar con cierto descaro a la niña que una vez hace muchos años le acompaño en pequeñas travesías por el Cuartel cuando él incluso era un mocoso que no sabía mucho de su mundo, ni de las responsabilidades que en un futuro iba a tomar.

 _Ella_ parecía más alta que Erika, no tanto como su hermana Karenn, pero si más que la Faery. Su aspecto era… ¿cómo decirlo? Diferente a lo que recordaba. No era un idiota, obvio que ella cambiaría conforme el tiempo pasará, pero no se imaginó que a tal grado. De niña, su cuerpo era delgado y pequeño, dándole una imagen frágil junto a la lechosa piel. No obstante, las maravillas de la juventud hicieron lo suyo sobre el cuerpo de la humana, proporcionándole un aspecto mucho más atractivo y elegante. Hombros pequeños pero firmes, cintura estrecha y unas caderas redondeadas y de la medida justa para no parecer desproporcionadas a su estructura física, que era delicada y femenina. Y, ciertamente, las ropas que llevaba no dejaban que uno pudiera descifrar totalmente las formas o curvas que poseía. Aunque te daban una ligera idea de que escuálida y poco atractiva no era.

O así pensaba él.

En cuanto a su cara…

D _iablos_ … el rostro regordete y rosado que una vez le pareció en demasía tierno, se quedó atrás con los años. Ahora, una cara de perfilada nariz respingona se hallaba en su lugar con dos piedras preciosas del más extraño y hermoso verde, o azul. O quizá ambos, Nevra estaba seguro que no había forma exacta de lograr describir a totalidad el color de sus ojos. Ambos colores se mezclaban o se turban en lugar, a ver quién predominaba más.

Y mejor ni mencionaba la boca rojiza y pequeña le gusto lo suficiente como para intentar hacerla hablar y descifrar si sus labios en movimiento eran tanto o más atrayentes que sus orbes cristalinos.

Ante esto, el vampiro se encontró en una encrucijada muy curiosa: ver a su compañera de juegos infantiles como otro espécimen más de la población femenina.

Era extraño, por no mencionar bizarro, que la niña que conoció de adolescente llegaba a despertar ciertos intereses que las demás féminas despertaban en él.

Luego de esa prevé inspección, él junto a sus amigos salieron del saloncito en completo e incómodo silencio. Una vez a fuera, ninguno de los tres se dignó a hablar del tema, no porque no quisieran o algo parecido, si no por lo extraño y abrumador que resultaba todo. Hacia cuestión de meses Erika arribo en Eldarya sin la mayor explicación posible, antes de eso su mundo ya tenía conflictos y la castaña llegó a aumentar aún más los enigmas y preguntas que todos se hacían con respecto al Cristal. Y ahora, de la noche a la mañana, dos humanos más aparecían frente al Cristal, siendo tal vez la excepción que, uno de esos humanos ya había estado antes con ellos y de igual forma como llegó; desapareció.

Nevra se refugió en el bosque por horas, al parecer arrojando toda su confusión y sentimientos encontrados a los arboles inocentes.

Cuando la habitación para los humanos fue asignada, dejando en claro que la compartirían: Nevra no se encontró del todo a gusto ni indiferente a la orden de Miiko.

Mucho menos supo explicar la molestia que le generó que la pelinegra no objetara ante eso. Y mucho menos que diera signo alguno de reconocerlos, en especial a él.

Se sentía amargado.

Se sentía _engañado_.

Sabía que probablemente no tenía sentido cuando ellos eran muy pequeños. Fue todo, quizás, nada para ella mientras que él tomó todo con bastante seriedad.

Pero aun así.

Se prometieron que nunca se iban a olvidar el uno del otro. Interminables veces fueron las que el vampiro escuchó a la niña humana prometer que nunca, jamás, se olvidaría de él ni de Eldarya.

Ella incluso había _llorado_ cuando él le preguntó por última vez si los olvidaría.

Lo que tenía con esa pequeña era algo especial. O al menos para él, lo fue.

Bufó exasperado por el rumbo escabroso de sus pensamientos.

Era claro, ese no era para nada su día.

Él se encamino de nuevo al C.G, encontrándose con Ezarel y Valkyon en la entrada del mismo.

Alzó una ceja con arrogancia— Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué las caras largas?

El elfo le gruñó en respuesta.

— Déjate de juegos, imbécil, esto es realmente serio.

Nevra miró alrededor en el momento que había pasado entre sus dos amigos y vio a Karenn y Alajéa con algunos miembros de las distintas Guardias aglomerarse a unos pasos de ellos.

— Eso lo sé, elfo tonto. Pero hay demasiada gente aquí. —siguiendo su mirada ambos chicos le dieron la razón. Había muchos presentes para que trataran el tema del reencuentro tan a la ligera— Sería mejor que hablemos de esto en otro lado, con menos gentes y más calmados.

Ezarel fue quién alzó la ceja esta vez, Valkyon se limitó a asentir, aprobando su punto.

— Bien, nos vemos en tu cuarto Nevra, a la media noche. —una vez dicho esto, el enorme moreno se alejó de ellos, con bastantes recuerdos y pensamientos en la mente que buscaban una respuesta.

— Ella nos recuerda, estoy seguro de eso.

Nevra quiso soltar una risa irónica ante lo dicho por Ezarel.

— Ya. —contestó.

Frunciendo el ceño, el de coleta azul le miró— No me crees. Pero estoy seguro de que es así.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio, ignorando la presencia del elfo; Nevra se alejó a paso lento de su amigo. Ignorando con total maestría los refunfuños y regaños de este.

Ahora, en la intimidad de su recamara, Nevra aguadaba por la presencia de sus dos compañeros. Con miles de preguntas rondándole la cabeza, esperando quizá que entre los tres lograran encontrar aquellas respuestas que durante mucho tiempo habían quedado escondidas en lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

.

.

.

.

 _Continuará~_

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, acá vengo con una nueva actualización, y aprovechando que luego de un año las cosas pintan mejor para mí.**

 **¿Qué tal el capítulo? Vaya manera de manejar esto, con todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos que uno tiene al volver a ver a seres queridos. Un revuelo, sin duda.**

 **De antemano, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz de verdad. La aceptación de esta historia es muy importante para mí. Lo agradezco de corazón.**

 **Bien, esta historia la inicie mucho antes de todo lo que ya sabemos de Eldarya y de las relaciones que se han ido descubriendo en el juego. Por lo que he decidido que el juego lleva su rumbo normal hasta los acontecimientos de descubrir quién es realmente Leifthan y lo de Ashkore. Ahí llegaría Yalena, se haría un revuelo e integraría la identidad oculta de Leifthan, etc.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por aguantarme este tiempo, n saben lo contenta que me pone ver como aceptan esto, que quizás va lenta, pero será suculenta, se los aseguro.**

 **Les deseo una excelente semana.**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 _ **Escuchado "Ho Hey**_ ** _" – The Lumineers._**

 _ **01/10/18.**_


End file.
